Follow the Rhythm
by Shinigami-Sakura-141
Summary: Kamio, after a less than spectacular start to his day, deals with something that makes me him think a lot more about Atobe than he wants to. Bekami.


**Disclaimer-** I don't own Prince of Tennis, even though I WISH I did. Besides, Kamio and Atobe wouldn't take kindly to being owned.

**Pairing-** Atobe Keigo/Kamio Akira

**A/N- **I haven't got the story completely planned out yet, but I do know for certain that there is NO END in sight. Read and enjoy!

* * *

It was a rainy day out, and that just caused Kamio to sigh as he looked out his bedroom window. "Great..." He trailed off, "No music on the way to school for me." He frowned, a bit sad with the situation since he could start his day of school with his usual tunes. The red headed boy headed out of his bedroom, picking up his tennis and school bags on the way out. His parents were both at work by now, so he was left to his own devices when it came to scrounging up some food. To his dismay, there was nothing. There wasn't even anything that he could pack for lunch. That was when he noticed the note his mother had left. 

"Akira, sorry about the lack of food. Here's some money so that you can pick up some food at school. -Mom"

He frowned, picking up the money and shoved it into his pocket. He pulled on his shoes and coat, opened the door, and stared at the rain as it came down in sheets. It seemed to have gotten a lot harder while he was trying to find some food. "Just my luck." He grumbled, slowly taking a step out of the door, closing it behind him and locking it. He pulled the hood of his jacket up to try to keep his head from getting drenched (not that it helped much. The wind made certain of that.)

He moved quickly as he ran through the rain, thanking whatever Gods existed that Fudomine Jr. High wasn't to far away. He allowed himself a smile as the school came into his view, before sliding across the pavement as he tried to stop and he fell on his ass. He groaned as he felt the cold, wet, water seeping into the fabric of his pants, and stood, finally making his way inside his school. He was certain that he looked like a drowned rat as he stopped back his locker, shoving his dripping coat in, before heading to his class.

"Kamio-kun, did you get caught in the rain? It looks like you did. I hope it wasn't to cold, it was cold when I was making my own way to school this morning. It always chooses the worst times to start raining, doesn't it?" Shinji mumbled, greeting Kamio. The red head shook his head, smiling slightly at his friend's mumbling habit, before taking his own seat. He shivered as class began, and dreaded having to sit through the rest of the day in his soaked uniform.

By the time lunch came, his clothes were dry, but that didn't mean anything. Especially not when he was still shivering from having to sit in the cold, wet, uniform. He bought some lunch for himself before taking a seat beside his friends who were all chatting idly. Despite the fact that it was still raining outside, it seemed to be lightening up a bit from what it was that morning. Kamio pulled out his MP3 player, it had been stowed safely in his school bag, and didn't get wet, and began to listen to it, and try to at least get back into the rhythm, and get himself back on track so that he could properly concentrate on the last half of the school day.

The last half of the day passed uneventfully, and Kamio was glad when the bell rang as he stood, stretched, and with Shinji they both made their way towards tennis practice. The rain hadn't lightened up one bit though as they changed into their tennis uniforms, and Kamio frowned at the thought of being in the rhythm on the slippery tennis court. It was going to be an interested practice.

As it was, he slipped and fell numerous times as the tennis court, resulting in his having quite a few more bruises and scrapes than he had had before, from the previous day of tennis practice. By the end of practice, the rain had thankfully started to let up, but Kamio couldn't help but wish that it had let up earlier so that he could've been in better rhythm. Of course, it was now time to head off to the street tennis courts he frequented, yell at Momoshiro if he was there, and try to end the day off a lot better than it had started.

As the rain had pretty much stopped as he stepped out of the locker room, he put on his headphones, head nodding with the beat of the music, and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He stopped by the street courts, pulling out his tennis racket and began to warm up, bouncing the ball rhythmically against a wall. The slight thuds of the ball hitting the racket, the ground, and the wall were all he could really hear besides the music pounding through the headphones, and seemed to almost have a heart attack as someone placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. The ball flew past him, and almost struck a certain purple haired Hyotei captain.

Kamio pulled his headphones off his ears as he turned around slowly, noticing that Kabaji had a hand on his shoulder, before he was picked up, and dumped out of the way. "What was that for!?" Kamio exploded, taking steps towards Kabaji as Atobe watched the encounter. It didn't seem like it was going to end well for Kamio considering the differences in size between the two boys.

Kabaji just watched as Kamio moved closer to him, his face expressionless. "I can't believe you would do that, just throwing someone out of the way so that _he_ can just pass on the stupid sidewalk!"

"Kabaji, that's enough." Atobe said as he received the usual reply of "usu". He regarded Kamio before turning around, "Come along, Kabaji."

The red head stared as Atobe walked away from him. "What the hell!? You just throw me out of the way and think you can just walk away!?" Kamio moved forward again, putting an arm on Atobe's shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Before he could get another word out however, he felt lips on his own, and his eyes widened as Atobe kissed him. They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Kamio shoved him off of him. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For Ore-sama to know, and you to find out." Atobe said as he just walked off, leaving a gawking Kamio behind.

"Bastard." Kamio trailed off, his hand moving to touch his lips, and his thoughts stuck on the soft lips that Atobe had. He stood there for a few minutes, unable to get his thoughts to unfreeze from where they had stopped, and when he was finally able to have somewhat coherent thought processes, he gave up on any notions that he was going to play a game before heading home, and did just that. He packed up his tennis equipment and began to head home. There was a lot to think about.


End file.
